


Tinsel Fight

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poetry, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tinsel fight poem for a winter prompt I did a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel Fight

The Day before break was all fun and games,

The great stone fireplace had billowing flames;

The grand trees were stood in the corners of the room,

The Weasley’s had wizbangs the whirled and zoomed;

Hermione was scrawling on her parchment in a daze,

On the table’s bench by the fire ablaze;

Draco had been placed on the tree decorating roster,

While Hermione herself thought he an imposter;

Paper chains were being flown to high walls,

Each house torch holder had coloured balls;

Hermione was bumped by the blond with a box,

Brimming with ornaments, tinsel and decorative socks;

The ceiling was snowing when she rose to her feet,

And grabbed a handful of silver without missing a beat;

Draco saw it coming a mile away,

Trying to put the box down from foul play;

A facefull of silvery string was his prize,

When Hermione smile with pride in her eyes;

Hagrid had his mouth covered with his large hands,

Face red with laughter at small battle plans;

Draco reached into the box with a devilish smile,

Yet Hermione with first blow defense was futile;

Tinsel was thrown into tied back brown hair,

A mad dash around the table was a childish affair;

When one slipped the other fell both sliding to a stop,

Rolling side by side ending with one under and one on top;

Draco had laughed when he rolled to the side,

Hermione joined in with no feelings to hide;

A kiss to the cheek and a hand up on her feet,

They knew what would happen once they’d taken the street;

To be together like this was a surprise to all,

But they were together at Christmas under enchanted snowfall


End file.
